


If You Liked It...

by whydoyouneedtoknow



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Everyone Is A Consenting Adult, F/F, Incest, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whydoyouneedtoknow/pseuds/whydoyouneedtoknow
Summary: ...then you should have put a ring on it.Elsa, Iduna, and Anna celebrate Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa/Iduna (Disney), Anna/Iduna (Disney), Elsa/Iduna (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	If You Liked It...

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for some good friends instead of doing other, more productive things.

Sunday, February 14th, 2021.

Elsa checked her phone as she got into her car. Seeing that it was just after seven, she sent off a message. A reply came a few minutes later, and after sending a second message of thanks, she started her car.

A little less than an hour later, she was parking in front of The Rosebud—a café cum restaurant run by a childhood friend, Tiana. For some reason, there was a line of about twenty couples waiting to enter The Rosebud, none of whom looked pleased as Elsa walked up to the hostess at the door.

"Morning, Meg," Elsa said. "Tiana said my breakfast order would be ready for pick up at eight?" She held out five twenty dollar notes.

Meg took the money, disappearing inside, and came out a couple of minutes later, handing over two carton filled bags. "Enjoy your breakfast," she said.

Elsa nodded in thanks, and once the bags were secured in her car, she drove the final two streets home.

* * *

The house was silent as she entered, her heels tapping on the polished floor. Setting the bags on the table, she started a pot of tea brewing, along with hot chocolate, before making up three breakfast trays from the cartons. Once everything was ready, Elsa sent it upstairs in the dumbwaiter, and headed upstairs herself.

She smiled as she saw the open door; it was never closed when she had to work the night shift. She carried the drinks in first, pausing to look at the brown and red hair tangled together, and then she brought the trays in.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Elsa said, her voice bright and cheerful. "I brought you breakfast in bed, Mama, Anna."

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby girls," Iduna said, looking her eldest over as she patted the bed beside her.

"Happy Valentine's Day... and Elsa, it was my turn to do breakfast in bed," Anna said, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. "I was going to cook—"

"Anna," Elsa said, "you literally burned the school down in home economics."

"Okay, I was going to buy breakfast and pretend I could cook," Anna said. "Same difference. It's been five years; I've at least learned to make tea and hot chocolate?" A rueful grin crossed her face. "And I've mastered takeaway!"

Elsa distributed the trays, taking her place at Iduna's left. It'd always been this way, to the point that neither daughter could get comfortable on the wrong side. She leaned her head against Iduna's shoulder.

"May I be in the middle after breakfast?" Elsa said.

Anna and Iduna exchanged a glance, and before Elsa could protest, they'd rearranged their layout, continuing with breakfast.

"You girls _hate_ being on the wrong side when I'm in the middle," Iduna said. She pressed a kiss against Elsa's neck, Anna doing likewise on the other side. "What's so different when it's one of you in the middle?"

"It doesn't matter which of Elsa's sides I'm on," Anna said. "Both feel comfortable. It matters with you, though. I just don't fit on your left side. That's where Elsa belongs, while I belong on the right. We're unusual creatures, Mama."

* * *

After a leisurely meal, Anna took the dishes downstairs. Both Iduna and Elsa knew she wouldn't even bother to put them in the dishwasher, and went to retrieve their gifts.

Anna _loved_ holidays like Valentine's Day, Mother's Day, Sister's Day, Christmas, etc—any excuse to spoil her lovers was fine by her. Elsa didn't hate the holidays per se; she just found them pointless and over-commercialised—why wait for an arbitrary date instead of randomly spoiling her lovers as the mood took her?

It hadn't been easy, but a compromise had been brokered; holiday gifts were limited to one from each person, while birthday gifts had no such restrictions. As such, when they were gathered in their bedroom again, each held two gifts, except Iduna, who held one.

"Me first!" Anna said. She passed—well, shoved was more accurate—her presents over to Iduna and Elsa, bouncing. "Happy Valentine's Day, Mama, Elsa!"

Although the presents had different wrapping, their shapes were identical. Anna prided herself on getting gifts suited to the person; as such they'd always been obviously different.

Iduna tore the paper off, revealing a book. The cover was a material she couldn't place, but inside were twenty-four A5 photos of Anna, wearing all kinds of skimpy lingerie, in a variety of poses. In twelve of the photos, she was topless, or fully nude.

Elsa had removed her wrapping with a lot more care, finding a book just like Iduna's. But where in Iduna's book she wore skimpy lingerie, in Elsa's she was dressed as Elsa's favourite Final Fantasy characters—Aerith, Tifa, Garnet, Yuna, Lulu, Rikku, Ashe, and Lightning.

"...do you like?" Anna said.

They nodded, a little too dumbstruck to form words.

Elsa was the first to recover her equilibrium, handing over two white envelopes. "These are somewhat impersonal, I know," she said, "but I have heard you both wondering what going to a brothel is like..."

"I think it's cheating to earn money back on a gift you're giving us," Iduna said, pulling a certificate entitling her to two hours with a worker. "Because it's not like either of us would want to see anyone but you."

Elsa looked innocent, earning a pillow in the face from Anna.

"Would it be okay if I saw someone else?" Anna said, blushing. "I um... I'd like to try something before I share it with you. I'm not sure I'll even like it, so um... trying with a stranger might be less embarrassing."

It was clear Anna had shared all she was comfortable with at the present moment, so they agreed it'd be okay, and didn't push her for further details.

"Girls?" Iduna said.

"Yes, mama?"

"If this is too much, too soon, for one of you, or both, I won't be hurt. I know this has been strange and confusing for us all, but just because I've decided that I'm sure, that I'm happy with this... neither of you have to feel the same way." She looked at her daughters. "We've been open and honest all this time. Please don't stop now."

When they nodded, Iduna opened her box, pulling out three cubes. Keeping one for herself, she looked at the other two before handing them over.

Elsa cracked her cube open, blinking as she saw a ring inside. It had a titanium band, with a sapphire and fire agate blended gemstone.

Anna's cube likewise had a ring with a titanium band inside, but hers had an emerald and fire agate blended gemstone. Anna looked up, opening her mouth to question the difference, when she saw Iduna's ring. Like theirs, the band was titanium, with a blended gemstone... only Iduna's gemstones were emerald and sapphire. She glanced between Iduna and Elsa, gasping as she took in their eyes. Brown and green... like the gemstones in her ring.

"Does this mean...?" Elsa said, her voice quiet.

"It won't be official, baby girl," Iduna said. "But yes. It means what you think it does. All three of us. If you're willing."

* * *

Some hours later, following intense bed cardio, the three women were sprawled on the bed, half dozing... rings sparkling on their left hands.


End file.
